


There Are Many Names in History

by looneyngilo2



Category: Historical RPF, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia speaks about her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Many Names in History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are Many Names in History](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36490) by postcardmystery. 



> Thank you so much to the creators of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, and to the wonderful postcardmystery for writing this story and giving blanket permission.
> 
> Also, thanks to yon-lougawou for creating the I Am The Plot, Babe: A Villainesses Comment Ficathon.
> 
> AND, go check out the anthology, man. "108 woman-centered stories by 90 different authors and 44 different podficcers in 78 fandoms" (I podficced like 4 of those, bro).

Download available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/91781u8uq5p1yo7/%5BThe%20Borgias%5D%20There%20Are%20Many%20Names%20in%20History.mp3).

 

Check out the rest of the collection [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) and the ficathon [here](http://yon-lougawou.livejournal.com/17550.html)!


End file.
